Amote e Odeiote
by Lyra Lestrange
Summary: Ódio e amor. Amor e ódio. Dizem que vêm um do outro, será? Ou será tudo um grande esquema do qual ninguém sairá ileso? Haverá esperanças para o amor? DG
1. Inusitado

**Capítulo 1 -Inusitado**

Pelos corredores de Hogwarts, duas raparigas andavam apressadas com sacos pesados de material escolar.

- Eu preciso mesmo é de me distraír, Luna.

- Concordo, Ginny. Precisamos de nos distrair, as aulas estão a deixar-me louca. Nem há uma criatura daquelas fascinantes para eu procurar.

- Deixa lá isso, que achas de hoje nos encontrarmos depois da hora de deitar e vermos se achamos alguém interessante? Podia haver uma festa ou coisa do género!

- Não, não, Ginny. Isso não é boa ideia. Se nos apanham!

- Oh, Luna. Não sejas desmancha prazeres. Está combinado. Até logo.

E sem deixar a loira responder-lhe, entrou na sua sala de aula deixando-a sem reacção no meio do corredor.

Ginny passou toda a aula de Transfiguração a pensar nas aventuras que poderia encontrar nas penumbras de Hogwarts nessa noite. Ela ansiava por algo. Algo novo, diferente. Algo que lhe mudasse a vida por completo.

Ao divertir-se tanto com os seus pensamentos, nem deu pelo tempo passar. Dali a pouco, estava a dirigir-se ao salão para o jantar. Como todas as quintas-feiras, ia sozinha todo o caminho porque Luna viria das estufas. Não gostava disso porque se sentia observada, provavelmente, por ser objecto de rumores desde que foi deixada pelo "herói" Harry Potter há poucas semanas atrás.

- Estou mesmo a precisar de me divertir. - desabafou para si.

- Boa, Weasley. Agora até já falas sozinha?

- Deixa-me em paz, Pansy Porca.

- Tem lá calma, Gininha. - Disse a rapariga de Slytherin puxando a outra pelo braço.

- Larga-me! Qual é a tua?

- Não é a mesma que a tua. Eu tenho mais estilo. - Disse Pansy a sorrir.

Ginny largou-se da colega e perguntou:

- O que é que querias? Se é que querias mesmo alguma coisa.

- Ia... perguntar se temos trabalho de casa de poções.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pansy, tu não és do meu ano. - disse a medo.

- Claro que não! Eu queria dizer, onde é que compraste esse manto tão _sexy_? - Pansy agora parecia confusa e olhava várias vezes para o lado parecendo verificar algo.

- OK, Pansy, não sei o que estás a tramar, mas eu tenho mesmo de me ir embora. Continuamos a amizade noutra altura, está bem? - Revirou os olhos e continuou o seu caminho pelo corredor.

De repente, sentiu uma tontura e teve de parar. Apoiou-se na parede fria do castelo e avistou Pansy ainda no mesmo sítio mas agora acompanhada. Abaixou a cabeça para recuperar. Devia ser uma baixa de tensão, pois não tinha almoçado bem.

As mesas do salão nunca mais apareciam à sua frente.

* * *

Cerca de dez minutos depois, já não se lembrava da indisposição e esperava ansiosamente para que Luna chegasse ao salão nobre.

- Então, jeitosa, como foi a aula? - Pergunta Luna a Ginny ao sentar-se à sua frente.

- Isso não interessa para nada, _jeitosa_. Diz lá, ouviste alguma coisa sobre os Hufflepuffs terem uma festa hoje? Eu tinha impressão que o Ernie fazia anos...

- Não, Ginny. Nós não vamos sair dos dormitórios depois da hora.

- Vá lá, Luna. Faz isto por mim. Não vês que estou deprimida?

- Sim, vejo. E por isso levas a tua mente para outros lugares em vez de pensares no estudo, aquilo que realmente importa, pois os NPF...

Mas a ruiva tinha deixado de ouvir, havia tido outra tontura como a de há pouco, e, quando levantou a cabeça, o seu olhar foi para a mesa dos Slytherin. Ginny não tinha qualquer interesse em observar ninguém naquela mesa mas, não sabia porquê, observava-os.

- Ginny? Estás a ouvir?

- O quê? Não, não sei o que disseste.

- Ora, Ginny. Assim não sei como te posso ajudar! Vou ficar mesmo chateada contigo. Primeiro queres quebrar as regras da escola, depois pedes-me conselhos e ignoras-me.

Ginny ouvia Luna mas sentia algo puxar-lhe a atenção para outro lugar. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Seria atracção por algum rapaz? Mas como poderia estar atraída por alguém que não sabia quem era? Tudo aquilo a deixou confusa e ela tentou ao máximo concentrar-se na comida e mudar de assunto com Luna.

* * *

Eram 21 horas, faltavam 30 minutos para Filch e os monitores começarem as rondas e Ginny Weasley estava deitada na sua cama de dossel, na torre de Gryffindor. Escrevinhou uma mensagem a Luna, decidida a mudar o rumo da sua vida e a descobrir o que se passara ao jantar com a sua mente. A mensagem dizia:

"_Se não vieres comigo, vou sozinha. E exactamente sei onde vai haver uma festa."_

Atou o pergaminho e a coruja esvoaçou.

Nos vinte minutos que passaram, andou de um lado para o outro nervosa, mudou de roupa três vezes, recapitulou o caminho que faria e as passagens secretas que utilizaria. Por fim, tinha uma camisa vermelha com um colete justo preto por cima e uma saia preta de cetim. Tinha muita vontade de encontrar um rapaz com quem passar um bom bocado.

De repente, a coruja aparece de novo. Ginny apanha um susto mas corre para ver se terá companhia ou não.

"_Diverte-te."_

- Cabra!

Ginny amachuca o pergaminho e atira-o pela janela.

- Muito bem. Se é assim que queres, vou-me divertir à brava!

Ginny saiu da Sala Comum sem atrair suspeitas pois esperou que ficasse mais tarde, bem mais tarde, pois os seus colegas e o seu querido ex-namorado tinham o hábito de ficar a estudar até altas horas da noite.

Saiu e não encontrou problemas até ao primeiro andar, onde ouviu passos. Esgueirou-se para trás de uma armadura mal iluminada e constatou que um casalinho andava a fazer das suas para namorar às escondidas. Como estava escuro, não pôde ver bem de quem se tratava, mas pelo menos uma pessoa teve a certeza de quem era: Luna. Ginny ficou furiosa, que ultraje, a amiga não quis sair com ela mas soube ir engatar! Contudo, a ruiva não queria dar nas vistas. Iria investigar este caso depois. Luna tinha muitas explicações a dar-lhe. Principalmente sobre quem era o borracho de rabo-de-cavalo com quem ela ia.

Voltou ao seu caminho e sabia precisamente para onde ia. Tinha tido uma espécie de visão.

Ela descia as escadas íngremes das passagens secretas e só pensava que naquele dia, parecia que não agia por vontade própria. À séculos que não usava aquela roupa. Apesar de lhe evidenciar demasiado as formas, faziam-na sentir-se muito mais segura.

Passados largos minutos, viu-se em frente a uma parede de pedra. Sem saber com toda a certeza o que estava ali a fazer, proferiu as palavras:

_- _Sangue Puro.

Na parede surgiu uma porta com o símbolo de Slytherin.

- Pois és. E és bem-vinda, Weasley. - Do outro lado da porta estava Pansy Parkinson, e estava uma festa a acontecer.

- Pansy. Não sei bem como vim aqui parar, mas... estão a ter uma festa? Que fixe!

- Sim. Anda, vem beber qualquer coisa.

- Bem... não sei. Vocês não são de confiança. É melhor ver se mais alguém está a ter festas.

- Por favor, queres comparar-nos? - E com isto a outra rapariga puxa a ruiva pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

- Vê lá se paras com essa mania, Pants! - Solta-se Ginny. A rapariga enfurece-se e pega na varinha de forma a ameaçar a outra.

Pansy olha para os colegas, Crabbe e Goyle com ar de confusa e encolhe os ombros.

- A rapariga passa-se. Dêem-lhe qualquer coisa para ela acalmar.

- Não se preocupem, eu sirvo-me.

A música tocava alta, os Slytherins estavam lá todos, com excepção dos primeiros e segundos anos. Ginny não tinha nada contra aquela equipa apesar dos seus irmãos terem falado mal deles a sua vida inteira. É claro que nunca tinha tido amigos de lá, mas também Ginny não tinha quase amigos nenhuns.

Ginny tinha-se sentado num dos muitos sofás verdes quase sobrelotados.

Petiscava uns aperitivos, quando um vulto lhe apareceu à frente e escorraçou vários alunos mais novos que ocupavam o sofá.

Draco Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Champanhe? - oferecendo-lhe uma taça.

- Olha, olha, quem é ele.

- Sou famoso e não sei?

- Claro que és.

- Não tanto como o teu Ex.

- Não falemos em desgraças.

Draco ri.

- Fiz-te rir, és humano!

- Claro que sou. Champanhe?

- Estamos a celebrar alguma coisa?

- O nosso encontro.


	2. Enfeitiçada

**Capítulo 2 - Enfeitiçada**

Ginny estava a comportar-se de forma deveras diferente do usual. Estava na Sala Comum dos Slytherin há cerca de uma hora, conversava com vários rapazes e observava atentamente Draco Malfoy. Não se sentia plenamente consciente, mas imaginava que isso era efeito dos vários _firewhiskeys _que já tinha bebido.

- Queres dançar, Ginny? - perguntou um rapaz do terceiro ano, baixinho e sorridente.

- Ela está comigo. - intercedeu Malfoy que há pouco estava distanciado, a conversar com os seus colegas de turma Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini. - Não estás a ver?

Malfoy pôs o braço à volta da cintura de Ginny e o sorriso do rapaz esmoreceu. Amedrontado pelo olhar intimidador do outro, saiu logo dali.

- Não sabia que estava contigo. - disse Ginny virando-se para o loiro e colocando os braços à volta do seu pescoço. - Mas, se queres saber, não me importo.

- Óptimo. - retorquiu Malfoy.

Ginny não sabia o que estava a dizer, as palavras saiam-lhe da boca sem ela as medir apesar de não se sentir assim tão bêbeda. Reparou que Malfoy olhou para alguém atrás de si mas fixou o olhar nos olhos do rapaz. Pareciam hipnotizá-la.

- Não queres sair um pouco daqui? Para falarmos mais à vontade? - perguntou Malfoy agora com ambas as mãos na cintura da ruiva.

- Quero sim. Temos muito que falar... - E, com isto o instinto de Ginny levou-a a dar um beijo na bochecha de Malfoy.

* * *

Enquanto andava, levada pela mão de Draco Malfoy, nas masmorras de Slytherin, Ginny Weasley só pensava que isto só podia ser uma anedota. Contudo, os seus lábios sorriam. Isto não podia estar a acontecer.

- Então, que achas dos aposentos da nossa equipa? - perguntou o rapaz alto e bem constituído que descia as escadas para os dormitórios à sua frente.

- São acolhedores! Não tanto como os de Gryffindor, claro. - respondeu Ginny. - Malfoy, para onde estamos a ir?

- Estamos quase lá. Vais gostar. - respondeu puxando-a pela mão.

Passaram vários dormitórios de outros anos dos quais se ouviam os mais variados sons. Alguns pareciam gritos de dor, outros de prazer, outros... bem, Ginny não pensou muito nisso porque estava mais preocupada com a sua própria situação.

- Eu não sei se devia estar aqui...

Malfoy parou de repente e Ginny esbarrou nele.

- Weasley, vieste aqui, por alguma coisa foi. Provavelmente estás farta dos teus amiguinhos e estás farta que toda a gente pense que és uma santinha que só te dás com gente de bem. Acertei?

- Bem... sim, mas...

Malfoy voltou a pegar-lhe na mão e desceu o último lance de escadas.

- Chegámos. - disse ele abrindo uma porta.

Estavam num dormitório como todos os outros em que Ginny já havia estado, excepto que as decorações eram em tons de verde e prateado.

- Eu tenho a minha cama isolada do resto do quarto por vários feitiços. Para estar à vontade e tal.

- Claro, à vontade e tal. Faz todo o sentido. Mas não sabia era que eras assim tão bom em encantamentos.

- Não sou, o Blaise dá-me umas dicas.

Malfoy tinha-la conduzido para a última cama de dossel do dormitório, que ficava junto à janela. Ginny reparou que, ao aproximar-se da área das cortinas, deixou de ouvir qualquer ruído do exterior e sentiu a magia dos encantamentos a funcionarem. Malfoy sentou-se na sua cama, estava no lado oposto de Ginny.

- Então, queres falar de quê? - perguntou a rapariga, um pouco tímida.

- Quero que te sentes aqui ao meu lado. - respondeu-lhe.

Ginny sentou-se.

Malfoy mexeu-lhe no cabelo desviando-o da cara da ruiva.

- És muito bonita, sabias?

- Não sou nada. - riu. - Sou normal. Não! Sou uma Weasley. Nem acredito que estás aqui comigo.

- Era isso que querias não era?

- Até parece! Tu é que me arrastaste para aqui! Aliás, eu não sei mesmo o que faço aqui. Tu até não és nada de se deitar fora, mas és um atrasado!

Ginny começara a afastar-se e ia levantar-se. Malfoy parecera perder controlo da situação e apressou-se a dizer:

- Pensei que querias mostrar aos teus amigos que não eras nenhuma santa.

- Sim, quero. Mas a própria Luna me avisou para eu não sair e olha no que deu estou aqui e...

Ginny tinha-se levantado. Como estava embrenhada no seu discurso não reparou que Malfoy também se tinha levantado, que deu a volta à cama, saiu da área dos encantamentos e lhe lançou um feitiço.

Ginny voltou a sentir uma tontura. Malfoy desviou a cortina e foi de encontro à rapariga.

- Estás bem? - segurando-lhe o rosto.

- Sim. - respondeu Ginny.

- Ainda achas que deves ir embora? - perguntou.

Ginny, em vez de lhe responder, deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Também me pareceu que não.

* * *

Ginny estava de novo presa na sua mente. Não sabia onde tinha a cabeça para estar ali, na cama de Malfoy, _com_ Malfoy e a curtir com ele. O seu impulso era sair dali. Estava com raiva de si mesma por ter-se deixado levar pelo desejo de uma aventura.

Contudo, o rapaz de Slytherin supostamente irritante e odioso sabia o que fazia naquele departamento. Suscitava nela arrepios de prazer onde quer que tocasse - e ele já estava a tocar em muitos lados. Mas Ginny não se continha, pensava em afastá-lo, mas as suas mãos aproximavam-no. Ginny viu-o sorrir e tentou transmitir através do olhar que algo de errado se passava com o seu corpo. Mas logo se apercebeu que nestas situações, quem é que vai pensar duas vezes quando a outra pessoas está a corresponder?

O que mais a preocupava neste momento é que Malfoy estava em cima dela, colado ao seu corpo, e ela não parava de pensar numa coisa: ela ainda era virgem. Não tinha qualquer plano romântico para a ocasião, mas Malfoy não estava, definitivamente, na lista de candidatos.

Enquanto o loiro lhe beijava o pescoço e abria o colete, a rapariga entrava em pânico. Não conseguia reagir, controlar os seus movimentos, desviar-se dos beijos do rapaz ou fugir. Era como se alguém a estivesse a controlar.

De repente, tudo fez sentido. Ginny não era fraca nem burra. Não, de todo.

Os seus colegas de Slytherin haviam-na tomado por uma presa fácil e tentaram usar a maldição Imperius numa forma mais simples que os comedores da morte usam. Nesse momento a ruiva de formas sensuais e lábios rosados pôs uma perna à volta da cintura do abusador e mordeu-lhe a orelha. Subitamente, empurrou-o para um lado ficando por cima dele.

O loiro suspirou: - Tinham-me dito que eras boa, mas isto...

- Nem imaginas o quanto.

Ele estava confuso mas não se rendia, pois imaginava que aquilo eram efeitos do feitiço em Ginny. Tentava de todas as maneiras dominar a acção e levá-la a despir-se por completo.

Ginny, porém, entretia-se a despi-lo a ele. Desabotoou a sua camisa com uma rapidez surpreendente. Malfoy aproximou-se dela para a beijar mas ela afastou-se. Ginny estava com nojo do loiro, não o queria beijar.

- Então? - questionou-a.

Ele tinha já o peito a descoberto e Ginny lambeu-lhe o mamilo. Ela não o queria beijar, mas tinha de se vingar de alguma forma.


End file.
